


Notches on a Bedpost

by Alethia



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: House Party, M/M, Rich Kids Are Different, Sharpay Gives Terrible Advice, Slutty Chad, So much drinking, Underage Drinking, Wine Snobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-06
Updated: 2008-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alethia/pseuds/Alethia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evans parties were the best: the brightest, the most intoxicating, the most shockingly indecent. He and Shar should get a yearbook award for that, never mind Most Likely to be Famous. Ryan could just see the principal handing out that certificate.</p>
<p>Better, the title emblazoned across the top: Party Hosts Most Likely to Get You Laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notches on a Bedpost

**Author's Note:**

> Post- _HSM 2_. Ryan's hat is [here](http://www.yoox.com/item.asp?tskay=3FD17CD7&cod10=460384003T&rr=1&areaid=45&sts=dejavu). Many thanks to mixed_reviews for the quick read-through. Originally posted [here](http://alethialia.livejournal.com/285108.html).

At the very end of the summer, after all his hard work, Chad had finally gotten his car. He'd finally taken Taylor out...and that was where things went a bit sideways.

Because if rumors were true, and Ryan believed they were, then that date ended up in the back seat of Chad's car where Taylor and Chad waved goodbye to their virginity. 

Apparently once you got Chad focused on sex, well. He got very, very single-minded. And not all about Taylor.

No, Chad was officially the Easiest Guy at East High. Maybe he'd get a special award in the yearbook.

"Hey, Ryan, great party!" a high female voice chirped.

Ryan nodded and smiled to...whoever that was. Possibly she was part of the West High contingent he'd invited just for some variety. He stepped carefully over a couple entwined on the ground in front of the French doors, and moved outside where he could breathe in the night air, let it fill him. And casually look around.

Hmm. Several couples in and around the pool, what looked like an orgy in the hot tub, and no Chad in sight. Ryan frowned. What, was he hiding? Not like him, attention whore that he was.

Fingers pressed into his lower back and someone laughed in his ear.

"Ryan. Long time, man." He knew that voice. That voice _still_ made him shiver.

Ryan turned and put some distance between them. "Hey, Alex," he said neutrally.

Alex shuffled forward and started touching him again, fingers low on Ryan's belly this time. "We should catch up. It's been forever." Alex's brown eyes drifted to Ryan's mouth, hands slipping just an inch lower, and the thought was tempting—Alex was hot, all high cheekbones and a pretty, pretty mouth—but no. Ryan wasn't hard-up enough to get sucked into his drama again.

Ryan stepped back once more and shrugged slightly. "Maybe some other time." He skirted around Alex and headed back to the door. "Nice seeing you, though," he called back.

Alex's reply, if he had one, was lost when Ryan stepped back into his house and the moans and low laughter became more concentrated.

It was like everyone suddenly woke up and realized they were young, attractive, and horny as hell. Classes became sex-drenched. Sporting events became mere excuses to rub up against one another. And parties became things of legend.

In his thoughtful moments, Ryan wondered whether it was all Chad's doing or if he was just the mouthpiece for what everyone was feeling, if he _did_ what everyone wished they could do. 

Thankfully Ryan had steered clear of East High's game of musical beds...and not even for lack of partners. It was all so desperate, virgins fumbling to get as far away from their virginity as possible. Most of them wouldn't even remember who they thought was " _so hot_ " the night before. Possibly a summer program at the NYU drama school had seen his desperation, but thank God these people wouldn't.

He did, however, host a few of the parties. The _best_ parties, as Shar would point out. They had a standard to live up to.

It probably helped that Mom and Dad were always crisscrossing the country and were _never_ home. Yes, Evans parties were the best: the brightest, the most intoxicating, the most shockingly indecent. He and Shar should get a yearbook award for that, never mind Most Likely to be Famous. Ryan could just see the principal handing out that certificate.

Better, the title emblazoned across the top: Party Hosts Most Likely to Get You Laid.

Ryan laughed lightly into his drink—plain old diet Coke—and someone squealed and grabbed him in a hug from behind.

"Ryan, I could kiss you," Sandy said, then laughed.

She let him go easily and he turned with a genuine smile. "Please don't."

"You know you want it."

"Not so much," he shot back.

"Your loss," she tsked as Anthony came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her. Were they dating again? Or, rather, were they on this week?

Anthony stepped away from her and landed a friendly punch to Ryan's arm. "Yo, Evans. Cool party. What are we talking about?"

"How much your girl wants to make out with me right now," Ryan said, then waggled his eyebrows.

His gay status must be pretty cemented because Anthony just laughed and grabbed a beer from one of the ice chests they'd spread throughout the house. "Oh, yeah, and why's that?"

"Beats me. I'm holding her off with a stake and garlic."

"Oh, it's not your blood I want to suck," Sandy put in. She toyed with one of the buttons on Ryan's shirt.

Anthony held up his beer and scrunched his eyes shut. "Wait, wait. There's a wood joke in there. Hang on, almost got it..." He blew out a frustrated breath. "I knew I shouldn'ta had those Tijuana car bombs."

"Tijuana car bombs!" Sandy cried and for a moment Ryan thought she was so far gone that she was just randomly mimicking people. And it was barely past nine o'clock.

"That's what I was talking about," she said, triumphant. "I'm willing to perform kinky sexual favors as thanks for the Tijuana car bombs." Blue eyes looked at him expectantly.

"Kahlua makes her hot," Anthony agreed.

"Hey, I know. How about you thank _Anthony_ for the Tijuana car bombs and I'll go over—" Sandy had her tongue in Anthony's mouth before Ryan even finished the sentence. He shrugged. That was easy.

"Glad that all worked out, then," he said, backing away. Sandy tossed him a wave, possibly it was a wave. It was kinda lopsided. 

Ryan left them to it and drifted onwards through the groups in the family room, sitting room, foyer...

The world could use a few more bacchanalias. That was his philosophy. Plus, they had the added benefit of cementing them as members of the cool kids group. Very weird. No one looked at him askance anymore. Now it was all friendly smiles and slaps on the back. Darbus practically had a heart attack at the last audition sign-up sheet. It didn't seem to occur to anyone that he and Shar could remember when kids used to sneer and roll their eyes in the halls.

He wasn't nearly so forgetful.

But everything was fine, good even. People were having fun, no one had lit themselves on fire (yet), and they had days before Mom and Dad got back. The help could easily take care of the mess before then.

There was no reason at all that Ryan should be vaguely troubled...by something. Chad materializing in front of him—no drink in hand, but it practically radiated off him anyway—now that was _actually_ troubling.

"Evans," Chad purred as he leaned back against the wall next to the hall guest closet, an obscene cock to his hips. A well-fitted red shirt invited Ryan to "Take It Off." 

Ryan really wasn't going to stare at Chad's jeans or the red and white boxers that peeked out of them when he moved. That would be pathetic.

"Danforth," he acknowledged with a tip of his glass. See, he could talk.

Chad promptly stole that glass and took a sip. He frowned into it at the taste, then raised an eyebrow at Ryan.

"Virgin?" Chad asked coyly.

Ryan laughed easily. "First rule of hosting: hosts don't drink," he confided.

Chad didn't seem to hear, running the rim of the glass over his bottom lip. "So I was thinking. We should...talk."

Ryan was a bit distracted by his mouth. "Talk?" he parroted blankly.

Chad nodded. "Mmm-hmm. Somewhere quiet."

A light blinked on in Ryan's head. This was Chad hitting on him. This was Chad expecting everyone to fall to their feet, like that time he pressed Mandy against her locker and whispered into her ear that he wanted her to drop to her knees and suck him off. She didn't do it right there, of course, but she did haul him into the nearby girls' bathroom, into the very first stall, and proceed to do just that. With witnesses. And she didn't even get anything by way of reciprocation.

Fuck _that_.

But Chad was still doing the glass-mouth thing—with _Ryan's_ glass, his mind helpfully supplied—and the hot flash of lust that shot through him and hit him low in the gut made the offer...tempting. He might even like it, what with the way Chad's eyes were tracking over his open collar, the undone buttons, the fitted pants. An amused flick to his Diesel wool plaid hat (should he have gone with the Emilio Pucci?) completed his perusal.

Even that was hot, in an insulting kinda way, the way that made Ryan want to gift him with every imaginable form of Bikkembergs to show that designer did not equal gay. But mostly his brain was focused on following directions and peeling that red shirt right off inevitably washboard abs.

And then someone dropped a glass, several people laughed, and reality came back to Ryan. Ugh. He was _pathetic_.

Ryan smiled, made sure it was distant and fake, not that Chad would notice. "Nah, I'm good. You should enjoy the party, though." He slipped away before Chad could protest.

***

Well...at least Chad wasn't promising to sleep with the winner of the lingerie pillow fighting contest. This time. It had gotten a little out of hand that one time; girls could be vicious when there was a guy to be won. Jenna's mom's antique vase had been expensive and Mandy and Sandy _still_ refused to speak to one another.

So, right, no pillow fights. Things could be worse.

Ryan was pretty sure Chad lusting after him was a bad thing, no matter what his body thought of the idea, no matter how much energy thrummed through him at the thought. His hands were just a touch shaky because of something else entirely, he was sure. 

And what, had Chad run out of girls? Couldn't be. He must be experimenting, then, and decided Ryan was the easiest butt boy?

No, _thank you_.

"Brother, dearest," Shar intoned, ruining the effect by grinning and reaching out to hug him.

He squeezed her back. "Sister, dearest. Are we having a good time?"

"Having good wine, anyway," she said, drinking from the elegant Riedel Pinot Noir glass in her hand. And she hadn't even spilled; his sister was so multitalented. 

He swiped the glass from her and sniffed. "Beaujolais Noveau?" he asked innocently.

Shar frowned and took it back a little curtly. "Slacking on your bouquets? Don't even know a good Pinot when you smell one." She tsked and tossed her shiny blonde curls, even as her eyes took in his empty hands. "Let me guess: you've been telling everyone that hosts don't drink."

"Hosts really shouldn't—"

She waggled her French-manicured nails in his face to stop him. "Oh, please. You don't need to cover up your secret; I already _know_ you're a lightweight. Now, tell me what's wrong and then I have to go find Zeke and do dirty things to him."

Ryan sighed and kicked his heel against his toe. "It's kind of about that, see—"

"It's kind of about you doing dirty things to Zeke?" Shar tilted her head and seemed to be considering that with a little too much interest.

"No!" he yelped, or really, said in a very dignified manner. "God, Shar, be crass, why don't you?"

She smirked and leaned into his side. "Lighten up, Ry. And spit it out; I don't have all night to fix your drama."

"Danforth wants to have sex with me."

Shar blinked a few times and that would just _ruin_ her pale blue eye shadow, she really needed to stop—

" _Chad_ Danforth?" Like there could be any other.

Ryan nodded miserably and kicked some more. 

An iridescent spiked heel came down on his foot the next time he went to lift it. "Ow! Shar!"

She remained impassive, but she moved her heel. "Stop kicking; you look like you're five." Her eyes swept him again. "Though that doesn't seem to put Danforth off. I think that tells us something."

Ryan rolled his eyes. And Shar called _him_ melodramatic. "Thanks, Shar. So helpful."

"Oh, _fine_." She took a breath and seemed to grow an inch. "Ryan Evans, stop being an idiot," she said forcefully.

"Huh?"

"If you want to sleep with him, sleep with him. If not, don't. But don't _mope_ about it. Ugh! I hate it when you're all mopey. You start clashing with me horribly." Uh, he was pretty sure his blue shirt/hat combo matched her dress...

She might not have meant instantly, though. He shouldn't mention that, then.

"But I can't just sleep with him," Ryan insisted, staying on topic. He made sure to lower his voice, just in case.

"Why?"

"Be—because!"

"Enlightenment dawns," she said serenely. Then glared at him something fierce.

"Because he's the school bicycle. Because he doesn't really want to sleep with me, he just wants to fuck a guy. Just...because."

She assessed him again, then scooted marginally closer and patted his cheek. It made him feel a little better, which just went to show how _truly_ pathetic he was.

"You're so sentimental," she said fondly, her incandescent rage controlled for now.

"Gee, thanks."

"No, it's cute. You make up for me being a perfectionist." Or a raging bitch, Ryan's mind supplied. "Tomorrow we should definitely look into getting you a pretty boy you can be all gooey and cuddly with."

"What about Chad?" 

"He looks good in a basketball jersey," she confided nonsensically. Yeah, she'd been going to watch practices. And drinking wine.

"But what does that—"

"Just think what he could do with all those muscles." Then she bit her lip. Of course his brain went to just _exactly_ what Chad could do with all those muscles and that was not a thought he should be having with his sister right next to him.

He blew out a breath and closed his eyes. "I hate you a lot," he said evenly, focusing on finding a place of inner peace.

"Ooh, I think Buddha would bring the smackdown for that thought," she chirped. Then she pinched his side, snapping him out of it.

Raging. Bitch.

Ryan glared at her. 

"You love me," she informed him.

"Don't you have a Zeke to molest?"

She took another sip from her glass. "Mmm, I need more wine." If she asked—no, _told_ —him to get her wine, he wouldn't be responsible for his—

"Oh, stop looking like that. That's what Zeke is for. And as for Danforth..." She closed her eyes and drained the glass. Then she swirled the remaining residue and held it up to the light.

"As for Danforth," Ryan prompted.

"Hmm? Oh! Just fuck him already, _God_. Get it out of your system and then we'll find someone lovely for you. Besides, he could use someone pounding into him. Mmmkay?"

And with that image, she breezed out on a wave of Chanel No. 5 (parfum, not cologne, oh, the _shame_ ).

Wait, he was wrong.

Shar leaned her head back and said: "One word for you, Ry: condom." She grimaced and waved an elegant hand. "You never know what you'll catch off that...thing." Then she brightened. "Toodles!"

Wow, his sister was _never_ drinking Pinot Noir again.

***

Considering Shar was either drunk or crazy, or both, Ryan felt no remorse about ignoring everything back there and continuing his solitary sulk.

It'd be one thing if Chad really did want to sleep with him—him, _Ryan_ , not just some gay guy who could get it up. But he didn't. Chad wanted the gay guy. And since Ryan didn't want to hate Chad, or himself, he would do the good friend thing and keep some distance. Chad would totally agree with him; Ryan would just explain everything. Simple.

Someone grabbed him by the arm and swung him around, then pushed him back into the closed library door. And then Chad was in his face. "Dude, what's up with you? Aren't guys supposed to be, I dunno, easy?"

Chad frowned, his body pressed up against Ryan, and all Ryan could focus on was the delicious tingles all over him because of the hand Chad had on his arm. Pathetic.

"Chad, look, you're my friend and—"

"So what's the problem? You like dick, right?"

"Yes, but—"

"And you like me." Not even a question there.

"Of course I—"

"And I'm smokin' hot, in case you hadn't noticed." He splayed his hands to indicate the shirt, the jeans, the hair...possibly all of that and everything underneath.

Ryan stuttered, but managed to nod. "I noticed, trust—"

"So what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing!"

Chad peered at him closely. "Do you have, like, a disease, or whatever?"

"No!" he yelped.

"Funny birthmarks?"

"No."

Chad's gaze went to his mouth and he pressed against Ryan firmly. " _Any_ birthmarks? Can I play connect the dots?" He leaned in and nuzzled under Ryan's ear, hot little licks that made him shiver.

"But, um, you're my friend and—"

"Even better," he breathed into Ryan's ear. His hands started moving south, tongue still tracing patterns on Ryan's neck, and _when_ had Ryan lost all control of this situation?

"Not one of your sluts," he gasped out.

"I promise I'll still respect you in the morning," Chad said, amused. Then he bit Ryan's earlobe and palmed Ryan's dick through his pants—

Oh, hell. Giving in was way easier. Then he could get it out of his system and move on.

Ryan growled and pushed Chad back. By the look on his face he was ready to argue about it some more, but the space had let Ryan get a hand on the doorknob and wrench it open. He grabbed Chad's shirt and pulled him into the library—ceasing the protests before they were born—then shut and locked the door before he pressed Chad against it.

Ahh, turnaround.

But now Chad was smirking and pleased that he'd gotten his way, fingers trying to work themselves down Ryan's pants and _that_ wasn't gonna happen.

Ryan grabbed Chad's hand and pressed it up against the door, fitting his whole body firmly against Chad. They both moaned as Ryan made tiny adjustments and then their dicks were lined up _perfectly_ , even through both their pants, and Ryan was thrusting against Chad and biting the lip that Chad had teased him with.

Ryan pulled his head away and grabbed the hand that followed. He pinned that one to the door, too, but not before he knocked his hat off. Ah, well. Sacrifices and all that. 

"Evans, what— _fuck_!" 

Ryan bucked against him again and Chad moaned. He set up a rhythm that would drive them both insane, thrusting forward, then letting Chad thrust back, fluid. Like a dance.

"I was gonna be the good guy in this," Ryan said. Chad moaned his agreement. He probably didn't even realize the picture he made, that Ryan had him pinned to the door with his head thrown back, curls bouncing every which way, moaning like he might die of the pleasure before they even got to the good part.

It was an image worthy of his fantasies. Ryan made sure he appreciated it for a moment before he leaned in and licked a long line up Chad's neck, biting at his jaw. "I was gonna explain how it'd be wrong."

" _So_ wrong," Chad agreed, husky. His eyes had gone glassy, pupils blown. 

That look sent tremors racing across his spine and Ryan _took_ Chad's mouth, tongue pressing in and tangling with his, all beautiful heat and friction between them. Ryan broke the kiss with a gasp—he wasn't done yet—but Chad tried to follow. Ryan pressed him back with a vicious thrust.

"And Shar said you needed someone pounding into you." Ryan just _ground_ into him at that and Chad's whole _body_ shook. He struggled under Ryan's hold, trying to get any sort of leverage, and Ryan just squeezed his wrists and held him there.

"But I was gonna be a _good friend_ ," Ryan said and kissed Chad savagely.

"Rather have the good pounding," Chad gasped and Ryan shuddered and bucked against him. Chad whined high in his throat, head flung back again, rhythm gone to hell, and that was _it_. Ryan's vision blurred, pleasure gone white-hot and frantic between them, the sound of their moans seeming loud for a really long time and then very far away. He might have stopped breathing, hell, he might have blacked out, but when he came back to himself he was still draped all over Chad, pushing him into the door, and he couldn't get enough air into his lungs.

Chad sounded like he had the same problem as he panted, as his heart raced. Or maybe that was Ryan's own?

"Fuck," Chad wheezed. Then laughed, shaky.

Ryan grunted, didn't want to move or think or do anything but be here, right now.

Chad clenched his fists and Ryan realized he still had hold of his wrists. He let go instantly, but instead of pushing him away Chad draped his arms over Ryan's shoulders and held them there.

Um, huh?

Chad laughed again and then met his eyes. "You just tensed up. I can feel it all over." His voice sounded sleepy and rough and then he shifted, just a touch, but it was enough to make Ryan hiss.

Chad made a soft sound that hit Ryan somewhere low and then they were kissing again, languorous, all sharing breath and teasing each other's mouths.

Right, good point, this was not a disaster. He was a notch on Chad's bedpost. He could deal. 

Ryan pulled away slightly and laughed out on a single breath. It was funny, in a way. Coming in their pants after a ridiculously short time. _They_ were pathetic, both of them.

And yet...Chad was looking at him with an expression Ryan hadn't seen before, something light in his eyes, and it made Ryan not care as much. About that or that he was a notch.

Ryan leaned in again. He couldn't seem to get enough. "Superb," he said against Chad's delectably-swollen mouth.

Chad wrinkled his forehead and blinked long, long lashes at him. "Huh?"

"If I'm gonna be a notch on your bedpost, it better be a superb notch. Sparkly."

"Glitter or rhinestones?" Chad shot back. He kept his eyes on Ryan's face while his thumb stroked a maddening rhythm over the base of Ryan's neck.

"This deserves serious thought. _Must_ I decide now?" Ryan smiled, made it _light_ , and pulled away—

Or, he tried to. Chad wasn't exactly letting go.

Ryan stilled and raised an eyebrow.

One of Chad's hands wandered up and down Ryan's back and he made a hurt sound low in his throat. "Tense again."

Then his mouth found Ryan's and they were kissing, more of that intimate, exploratory kissing, the kind of kissing that would hurt later, and Chad didn't need to do this. He'd already got what he wanted. What was he playing at?

Ryan pulled back and narrowed his eyes.

Chad blinked. "Wow, you must be the only guy that gets bitchy after he gets off."

"Now what's up with _you_? Don't you run away after every conquest? Lose interest after you fuck them once? That's why it's called 'getting it out of your system.'"

"Oh, is that what that's called," Chad said innocently.

"What—" But Chad pulled him in again, teased his lips open and then drove him crazy with soft little licks, playful nips. Chad kissed him until Ryan curled his fingers in his shirt and then kissed him some more. When he broke away they were both panting again.

Ryan blinked kind of a lot and cleared his throat, but Chad didn't say anything, just brought a hand up to touch Ryan's mouth.

"Okay, I'm confused."

"Want me to leave?" Chad asked.

"No," Ryan said instantly, then hated himself for how desperate that sounded. 

Chad just smiled, though, and leaned in. But Ryan had picked up on this tactic and tilted his face away. "I thought you would want to," he said softly, then steeled his nerves and risked a glance back.

"Why the heck would I want that?"

"What, are you tired of girls?" Ryan asked.

"Nah, not really."

Ryan changed tactics. "Did Mandy blow you in the girls' bathroom?"

Chad moved closer; something knowing had slipped into his eyes. "Was it Mandy? I thought it was Sandy." 

"It could have been Sandy," Ryan relented. Crap, he might have sicced Shar on the wrong person.

Chad leaned in and licked at his mouth. But no, Ryan wasn't done. Even if Chad's hands were wandering. And his mouth was puffy and begging to be attacked some more. "Um, did you really have a threeway with two identical twins?"

"Sherry and Carrie." He hmmed against Ryan's neck.

"You know that's not gonna happen with Shar and me, right?"

Chad laughed and stepped back. But just a step. "Dude, I don't want your sister within ten feet of my dick. A mile, maybe. I've heard Zeke's stories."

"I don't...uh, think I wanna know anything about that," Ryan said faintly.

"Good. My turn. Who was that guy all over you by the pool?"

"You were watching?" Ryan asked in genuine surprise.

Chad grabbed one of Ryan's hands and brought it to his mouth. He licked the palm, then bit just at the base of Ryan's thumb. His expression made it clear he was still waiting for an answer.

Ryan couldn't help his shiver at the feel of Chad's tongue. "Uhh, an ex of mine." Chad's eyes darkened and he bit again, harder this time. 

Ryan jumped at the bite. Then licked his lips.

Chad saw it and let Ryan's hand go, like if he didn't, very dirty things were gonna happen. Ryan was all kinds of fine with that. 

"Any other objections?" Chad asked while he traced a finger over the ridges of his own six-pack. The visual kind of blanked Ryan's mind for a second.

"No?" Chad continued, fingers just sneaking underneath his red, red shirt.

"Um—that is, do you just like it when people hold you down and fuck you senseless?" Ryan asked, a little hoarse. 

He shook his head, curls swaying enticingly. Ryan itched to touch. "I like it when _you_ hold me down and fuck me senseless. But, ya know, not really a lot of fucking going on." Chad titled his head. "Thought I heard somewhere I needed a good pounding. Know anyone who could help me out with that?"

Well. That was really all Ryan needed to know.

***

Fin.


End file.
